


You Make Me Calm

by sakura_lily



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lily/pseuds/sakura_lily
Summary: Another toilet scene
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	You Make Me Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to write an ABO fanfic. and Yes, another toilet scene. i dont even know why. Sorry if it is bad.

"Finally, its lunch break. How can that professor talk for 3 hours straight. My mind cant even process what he said." sigh Jaebeom while he's washing his hand in the toilet sink. Jaebeom is an alpha and that typical popular guy in university. Of course its because he is handsome, good at sports, good at study and basically everything anyone can dream of. He can be mean sometimes and bullied others. Yes, he does fuck around and only do one night stands. He wont let people get attached to him because he doesnt believe in relationship and love.

Not untill...

" Oh my god, please not now. Please!" thought Jinyoung while he's rushing to the nearest toilet he can find. Jinyoung is that nerd omega that excel in everything and is the vice president of the student council. While running, Jinyoung takes out his phone to look at the calendar with hope its not the time for his heat to come. Because if it is, it will messed everything up. He have a lot to do this week. A university annual festival, family gathering, hangouts and a lot more. When Jinyoung is in heat, he is uncontrollable. 

When he saw the toilet sign, he kinda slows down because there is a sweet smell he thinks coming from the toilet. Jinyoung breathes in and exhale. He doesnt know why but it calms him down a bit. When he walks slowly towards the toilet, the smell is getting stronger. "Hhmm, strawberry and mint" Jinyoung is in love with the smell. But then his body is starting to feel more hot and sweats more. Suddenly he's back to his senses and rush towards the toilet ignoring the smell.

Jaebeom just finish washing his hands and was pulling some tissues near the toilet door to dry his hands when the toilet door suddenly burst open and shocked him. He saw Jinyoung was panting and sweating. His hair is disheveled, teary eyes and look straight into Jaebeom's eyes. Suddenly Jinyoung clings towards Jaebeom's clothes and breathes in his strawberry and mint scent. "Smells so good", Jinyoung said breathlessly. "What the fuck?! What are you doing?!" Jaebeom was shocked and yell at Jinyoung because of the sudden touch. Jaebeom pushed Jinyoung and his back hit the sink. Jinyoung is still panting and doesnt break the eye contact with Jaebeom.

The eye contact between them is too intense and Jaebeom almost get lost into Jinyoung's eyes, so he breaks the silence ,"You are that nerd vice president right?" mock Jaebeom. Suddenly he smells something too sweet near him. Its a peach and mint scent. "What is this smell?" while sniffling his blazer right and left. Then he slowly lift his head up, looking at Jinyoung with angry and burning eyes , "is that your scent?". Jinyoung stays silent, still panting. His body is so fucking hot right now like the burning sun that his clothes almost soaked especially his pants because he's wet. 

"Are you fucking in heat right now?!" Jaebeom speaks again. Jaebeom is really pissed off right now. Because this means that Jinyoung scent will stuck in his clothes for a long time. Jaebeom does not like that.

"Maybe." Jinyoung finally talk. "Maybe? Maybe?! Are you fucking kidding me?! " Jaebeom grab Jinyoung's collar while saying that and Jinyoung whimpers. He doesnt know why but Jaebeom's scent triggered his heat more and he really need Jaebeom now. But Jaebeom doesnt know that instead he pushes Jinyoung back and let go of his collar harshly.

Jaebeom was about to get out ,because he cant stand the sweet smell, its too strong, when Jinyoung speaks again "please, please dont leave me". Jaebeom stop in his track and turn his head towards Jinyoung. "i need you. please." Jinyoung now pants more and looks weak like he can pass out any time. Jaebeom open his mouth to speak but then closes it when he heard loud chatters are coming towards them. Fuck.

Jaebeom then pulled Jinyoung towards the toilet at the end and closes the door. Jaebeom covers Jinyoung with his blazer while leaning against the walls. This is so that it mix some of Jinyoung scent with his scent and people wont find it weird why there are such scent lingering in the toilet. Plus, those that are coming are alphas. Jaebeom doesnt know why but he doesnt want any of the alphas look at Jinyoung states right now.

" why are you covering me when we are hidding in here?" Jinyoung asked confused with the sudden action. " They are alphas. This will cover your scent and will confused them. Or you want them to know that there is an omega in heat right now?" Jaebeom raised his eyebrow while looking at Jinyoung that suddenly look so small. Jinyoung shook his head while pouting and biting his lips. Jaebeom just rolled his eyes and turns away trying to listen to the chatter whether it already dismissed or not. But unfortunately, it havent. Jaebeom is too focused that he does not realized that Jinyoung is unbuttoning his clothes, just the first two buttons. He just realized when he felt a lick between his neck and shoulder while hands on his chest. The licks goes on, then they are being suck and bite gently. Jaebeom cant help himself but groan at that. Hearing Jaebeom groan makes Jinyoung moan softly.

" what are you doing?" Jaebeom asked but doesnt push Jinyoung away. Jinyoung just reply " you smell so good and even taste good. I dont know why but your strawberry and mint scent calms me. Like...you are my oxygen". Jinyoung hugs Jaebeom's waist and nuzzles his nose on Jaebeom's neck breathing in his scent. Jaebeom cant deny that he is turned on and fully hard right now. Jinyoung is moving his hips trying to rub their clothed cocks together and Jinyoung moans at that contact.

" please touch me" Jinyoung said while still rubbing his cock onto Jaebeom. The chatters now are gone and only 10 minutes left till lunch break is over. Without wasting time, Jaebeom remove his coat from covering Jinyoung and push him against the walls. Jinyoung's face right now flashes in pink red and sweats. Jaebeom then unbuckled Jinyoung's belt and take out his wet cock. He saw Jinyoung's thighs are wet with his slick.

" Fuck you are damn wet" Jaebeom said while stroking Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung is biting his finger to stop himself from moaning loudly while his other hand is on Jaebeom's shoulder. Jinyoung arched his back when Jaebeom slide his thumb on his slit. Jaebeom using his other hand to hold Jinyoung's slim waist to keep him still. He then moves his hand towards Jinyoung's hole and started to finger him. Jaebeom lean forward towards Jinyoung ear while whispering some dirty talks at the same time stroking Jinyoung faster. 

" yes. Oh my go- i'm gonna c-cum" Jinyoung is a moaning mess right now. "cum baby. I know how much you want it" Jaebeom says. Few more strokes, Jinyoung came into Jaebeom's hand. Jinyoung head falls back into Jaebeom's shoulder while panting heavily. Jaebeom look at his phone, there are few messages from Jackson and two more minutes before lunch break is over. "Shit, I have to go. Clean yourself" before he rushed out, he doesnt know why but he have the urge to kiss Jinyoung's forehead but restrained himself from doing so. He washed his hands, make himself look neat as if nothing had happened and rush out towards his next class. Jinyoung was left alone seated at the closed toilet bowl knees up, head down and he doesnt know why he's crying. His heart aches.

Jaebeom made it to his next class before the lecturer enters. He entered his class and take a seat behind Jackson, his best friend. Jackson noticed and turns around, " man, where have you been? you didnt even read my messages" . He just said "sorry Jacks". As always Jackson is not satisfied with his answer and was about to say something when he notices a hickey on Jaebeom. Jackson then look at Jaebeom with wide eyes then grins at Jaebeom. "What?" Jaebeom asks. Jackson lean forward to whisper, " did you fuck during lunch break?" while wringling his eyebrows. " what? no. I was doing some work " he lied. Jackson, still grinning, says " really huh? then what is that on your neck?" Then the lecturer enters. 

" and you smell like peach and mint, hyung" he continues and winks at Jaebeom before turning back around to listen to what their lecturer have to say. Jaebeom then touches his neck and scream internally.

Fucking nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
